


Morning Walks

by PyriteDark



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyriteDark/pseuds/PyriteDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Walks

The park was nice. The nighttime chill still hung in the air, but the morning sun promised a warm day. Ahk and Lance strolled down one of the main paths, fingers lanced and arms swaying slightly.

“So you’re really free today?” Lance asked

“All day. I’m actually taking some of my vacation days.”

“So no last minute calls or sudden emergencies?”

“Well I can’t promise _that_. The museum does tend to come to a standstill when I’m not there. But I can promise that whatever catastrophe might happen, _I’m_ not rushing down to take care of it. Barring another fire I suppose, I may want to at least check on them,” he added.

“Literal fire or metaphorical?” Lance asked.

“Literal, but It was a small fire, really no big deal.” Lance’s eyebrows shot up. “But that’s really a boring story.”

“And I thought my job was exciting, but I don’t think I’d call a fire—however small—a ‘boring story’.”

“That’s museum work for you, but I don’t want to talk about our jobs right now.”

“What would you like to talk about?”

Ahk considered that for a moment. “Huh, you know what I take that back. Your job is actually the most interesting thing about you.”

Lance snorted. “Oh wow thanks,” he said with a laugh as he rolled his eyes.

Ahk chuckled too, bumping their shoulders together to make it clear he was joking. They waked a bit longer in a comfortable silence, watching the bright green buds on the tips of the branches. It was practically picturesque. “Hey, wait a moment.”

Lance raised a waiting eyebrow as Ahk nudged the two of them just off the path, disengaging their hands in order to pull out his phone. “Lean down I want to take a picture.

“Is this for your Instagram again?” Lance asked, obliging nonetheless. 

“Of course. I have to show off how cute you are, don’t I?” Ahk grinned as Lance flushed bright red. He wrapped one arm around Lance’s waist, holding the phone out with the other as they pressed together into frame. “Say cheese.”

Just as Ahk tapped the screen to take the picture, Lance turned his head and planted a kiss on his cheek. Suddenly Ahk was the one who was bright red. 

Lance grinned. “That was for the quip about my job.” 

“Clearly I should joke about your profession more often,” Ahk said, tapping out the picture tag. “You know I’m still posting this right?”

Lance shrugged and moved in closer, wrapping his arms around Ahk’s waist. “Fine with me.”

Ahk smiled and pressed upload before reaching up for a proper kiss. 


End file.
